Step Rivals
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written by request: True Heart is concerned over the rivalry between Bright Heart and Grumpy. As punishment she makes them separately design and build Go Carts for Hugs and Tugs. When the infighting continues she has them work together on one for Treat Heart. Together the Boys come up with a unique Go Cart for their Step Sister. Beastly's spying leads to the ride of his Life!


True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse did their best in trying to raise the young Animals placed in their care. The Care Bears and Care Cousins are unique among animals. In addition to their animal traits they have some traits which seem almost Human. Then there are their Tummy Tag Powers, also called Belly Badges by the younger generation. To Humans these powers resemble Magic. They aren't, they are just a force of the Universe most Humans don't understand. To Humans it makes these small Creatures appear very powerful for their size. However, just like all living Creatures, the First Generation had started life as small Babies. They were the equivalent of Human Toddlers when spirited away by Dark Heart. Only True Heart and Noble Heart had started out as Adult Care Bear and Care Cousin.

At first the Bear Cubs got along fine with the tiny Care Cousins they shared a home with. They were too young to be aware of Gender. They were too young to notice how the bodies of Bears were different from that of a Cat, Dog, Raccoon or the other Cousins. Soon they were old enough to know who was Male or Female. Who was a Bear or otherwise. Who was fat and who was skinny. Noble Heart and True Heart did their best to keep the youngsters from developing Sexist or Prejudicial ideas. Human Nature tends to give all Humans some prejudices. Care Bears and Care Cousins are no different.

Thus the Care Bears and Care Cousins found themselves forming into little cliques. Among the Girls Secret and Surprise found common bonds. Giggling together as their presence made others nervous. Among the Boys Play a Lot and Funshine tirelessly went from one game to another. Although one was a Bear and one a Rabbit, Champ and Swift Heart got along fine. Often racing one another.

There were times a squabble would flare up between the Step Siblings. One would expect that from a Bear named Grumpy and one named Laugh a Lot. Youngsters can sometimes be mischievous. More than once Noble Heart or True Heart had to punish one of the youngsters. Spanking is not an option for Care Bears. Other ways to punish misbehavior must be found. As one or two got a Time Out or other punishment another would laugh or tease them for it. However True Heart had to admit the youngsters she helped raise were generally better behaved than many others she saw. Including those pesky creatures known as Humans.

Two of the male youngsters were loners from the get go. The Bear named Grumpy would rather be by himself than to play games with the others. Even crafting his own simple toys to play with. Not because he didn't want to share toys. He just liked making things. Another loner was Bright Heart Raccoon. The intelligent and crafty Care Cousin also made his own play things. He also liked to conduct little experiments. He once made his own primitive gunpowder. Then a rocket which inadvertently shot through a window of No Heart's castle. The startled Shreeky's ensuing scream rattled windows nearly a mile away. True Heart was so impressed she did not punish Bright Heart. She just told him to be more careful with his creations. Care Cousins are not supposed to pose dangerous threats to others. Even the Bad Guys and Bad Girls. That evening Grumpy grumbled as Bright Heart bragged about his homemade rocket. "Gees, I could have made a more accurate one" grumbled Grumpy. "It is all in the guidance fins."

Not long after that Grumpy made a heavy duty slingshot. Beastly had been raiding the Bee Hive set up by Share Bear. No Heart had cast a spell to protect Beastly from Bees. Despite her name the young Share didn't share the honey she gathered. She sold it for a few coins per jar. The young girl used her earnings to buy trinkets or bubble gum which she would share.

True Heart was one Bear who loved honey. She was Share's biggest customer. Besides satisfying True Heart's tastes it helped to feed the Bears in the Family. Also to sweeten the home made treats True Heart baked. One Care Cousin in particular liked those treats. Treat Heart Pig was known to hog down baked goods. Lotsa Heart also was notorious for snacking.

To keep the Family fed True Heart became just as miffed as Share over Beastly's thievery. No Beast was taking honey off her table! Grumpy came up with a plan to deter Beastly. True Heart reluctantly agreed as long as Grumpy was careful not to do permanent harm to Beastly. Beastly was known for being predictable. So Grumpy was ready and waiting the next time Beastly snuck up to the Bee Hive. Grumpy had told Share to set the Hive low so Beastly would have to bend over to remove the cover. Grumpy nearly grinned as he carefully took aim. The well aimed hard rubber pellet from the Sling Shot hit Beastly fair on the right Butt Cheek. Beastly's hands shot down to his Buttocks. "Ah, I got stung" he screamed. "The spell must not work on these Bees anymore!" Another well placed shot convinced Beastly he was indeed being stung.

Beastly ran off rubbing his stinging buttocks. Grumpy watched with a satisfied grin. Share's Bee Hive would never again be raided by Beastly. That evening Bright Heart cringed as Grumpy boasted. "Heck, anyone can make a sling shot" Bright Heart said to Brave Heart. "I could have made an air powered pellet shooting Gun if True Heart would have let me!" Brave Heart then mentioned to True Heart what Bright Heart had told him. True Heart began to worry about the Boys' rivalry. Then she thought of a constructive way to channel their youthful endeavors.

True Heart wanted to give Hugs and Tugs something special for their Birthday. She challenged Grumpy and Bright Heart to make pedal powered Go Carts for each of the Cubs. The Boy who devised the best Go Cart would win a dozen doughnuts once a month for a year. By luck of the draw Bright Heart drew Tugs' name. Grumpy drew Hugs' . Each began work on a Go Cart. True Heart soon realized she had created a monster. As the two Boys tried to out build the other their Step Siblings placed wagers about who would win. They set up a betting pool. The betting pool was based on who could complete a Cart first, best design, and the fastest.

Most bets were on Bright Heart to win. He used the best scientific methods on his creation. Each measurement as precise as possible. The Cart was aerodynamic. Then came the day for the Boys to unveil their creations. Tugs looked in awe at his Go Cart as he received it. Bright Heart licked his lips. He could almost taste the doughnuts he expected to win. He was in for a shock when Grumpy unveiled his creation. "Here Hugs" he said as he removed its wrappings. "Here is the Hugster Roadster!" Hugs squealed louder than a Care Cousin Pig as her eyes beheld Grumpy's creation. The pedal powered car looked like a Roadster Grumpy had admired while on a Caring Mission on Earth. It was pink with yellow Lighting Bolts stenciled on its sides and hood.

Hugs jumped in and took off after a minute of important preparation. Tugs jumped into his blue colored Go Cart and pedaled like crazy. He could not catch up to his twin sister. Hugs giggled as she ran rings around her Brother's Go Cart. Grumpy rubbed his Tummy as he turned to Bright Heart. "I can taste the doughnuts now" he said. Bright Heart frowned. "How could you out do me. I used calculations to make Tugs' Car aerodynamic. I used light weight but strong materials." Bright Heart then flinched as Hugs brought her Go Cart to a stop inches from his foot paws.

Grumpy looked smug as Hugs jumped out. "You were right Grumpy" Hugs said with a giggle. "All that measuring paid off. The seat fit my fanny snug but comfy. The pedals were just the right length. My foot paws slid right into the pedal holsters so my feet couldn't slip. The steering wheel grips fit my hand paws as if they were a part of my paw."

"You're lucky, Hugs" said Tugs as he rubbed his Butt Cheeks. "My Cart seat is hard on the Butt!" Grumpy poked Bright Heart's chest. Then pointed at Tugs as he rubbed his Butt. "It's the smaller details that often make the difference" said Grumpy. "From her feet to her fanny to her hand paws Hugs' Cart was measured to fit!" Bright Heart just shook his head. He had under estimated his oft depressed Step Sibling. Share and Surprise were grinning. They had placed bets on Grumpy in the betting pool which won them some coins. Swift Heart was also happy. He had bet a dozen carrots on Grumpy designing a faster car. Now he happily munched away on his crunchy prize.

The next day Bright Heart grimaced as he watched Grumpy eat a Chocolate Doughnut. As Grumpy had been handed his reward Treat Heart said "a good Boy will gladly share some". Grumpy sniffed the Bag of donuts he had won. He actually smiled as he looked over to another Bear. Grumpy did share a doughnut, with Share Bear. How ever Bright Heart did get a consolation prize of sorts. Tugs gave Bright Heart half of his kippered herring Treat Heart cooked for dinner. Grumpy then teased the raccoon. "If you had built the better Cart Tugs may have given you Salmon!"

True Heart sighed as she heard him. She hadn't ended the Boys rivalry. The next day she heard them argue over who had made a better Tree House. When they finally did do something together it was something that displeased True Heart. She heard them both tease Treat Heart when the frame of the Pig's bicycle cracked. Treat Heart was teary eyed by the time True Heart grabbed each Boy by the scruff of their necks. "I have had it with you two boys" said the adult Bear. "I want you to learn to get along with each other and your other Step Siblings. Treat Heart needs a fun way to get around. You are both grounded until you make her a pedaled powered Go Cart. You will do it together!" Both Boys grimaced as they shook their heads "yes".

Grumpy and Bright Heart wanted to get ungrounded as soon as possible. So they shook Paws. "It is time for us to grin and bear it to work together" said Bright Heart. "Well, I'll bear it but I won't grin" muttered Grumpy. Then they got together with Treat Heart. The Piggy had grunted with delight when told of the punishment meted out to the Boys. Now she watched closely as the Boys worked on her Go Cart. She wanted to get the Boys goat by telling them what to do. However she was not good at designing or building things. The Boys were, but they were not good at getting along with each other. This resulted in some minor verbal spats. The three way arguments were soon overheard by a spying Beastly.

"Oh this should be good" thought the Beast to himself. "I get to see a cute Girl Piggy. I get to see her and those Boys argue. I may even get a chance to swipe whatever they are working on!" As the Go Cart took shape the Boys began to compromise. They both grumbled together when Treat Heart showed them a picture of a Car. It was one she had spotted while on a Caring Mission on Earth. It was a Hot Rod that had an old fashioned Rumble Seat in the rear of the Car. "A Go Cart with a Rumble Seat! No way" said Bright Heart.

Grumpy stared at the photo in admiration. "I can fashion such a seat!" Not to be outdone Bright Heart said "Well, so could I. Let's get it done." Soon the Boys found themselves working side by side. Bright Heart finally admitted Grumpy was better at cutting and shaping materials for the chassis. Grumpy had to admit Bright Heart was better at doing calculations. There was one thing that baffled Bright Heart. Just how had Grumpy made Hugs Go Cart go so fast?

Grumpy smirked as he showed Bright Heart and told Bright Heart. Treat Heart was there too. "It's all in the little details" said Grumpy as he measured Treat Heart's feet. "Hugs has small foot paws which I measured to fit in stirrups built into her Cart's pedals. Her little foot paws couldn't slip off. I bet Tugs' did. There is also nothing worse than sitting in a seat that is uncomfortable. No one likes a chafed backside! A sore Butt will slow anyone down. It is also hard to steer accurately if you are slipping and sliding in a seat. Seat Belts are more than a safety feature. They aid in steering and maneuvering. Paying attention to how to adapt things to best suit a Creature's body is something called ergonomics. Watch and learn."

Treat Heart giggled as Grumpy measured her legs. "Oh, that really tickles" she said as her foot hooves were measured. Then she laughed as she produced the plaster cast Grumpy had instructed her to make. "Oh my stars" said Bright Heart as he examined it. Grumpy actually laughed as Treat Heart said "that's a cast of my Butt!" Grumpy looked happy for once as he showed Bright Heart a sketch pad. "Here is the detailed drawings I made for Hugs' Go Cart. Everything was made to fit her body. From her foot paws to her little Backside to her hand paws. I also made the seat and paw pedals easily removable. If she out grows them I can quickly make her some new replacements."

"Amazing" said Bright Heart. "Grumpy, you are one smart Bear!" Grumpy nodded. "Yes, but I hate doing math. It is good to have you around to do that." Treat Heart interrupted them. "Enough congratulating each other. Now make a seat for my Go Cart, or I will have to sit on one of you!" Both Boys started fabricating the seat as fast as possible. Grumpy had secretly hinted to Treat Heart a detail to be handled by Bright Heart. A recess in the front seat for Treat Heart's tail. The female Pig grinned. It should be a fun way to embarrass a shy Boy like Bright Heart. She informed Bright Heart of "her" idea. Treat Heart giggled as she turned and lifted the hem of her sweater up. "Measure me!" Bright Heart's nose changed color as he blushed.

Grumpy laughed as Bright Heart measured Treat Heart's tail. Treat Heart was not the least embarrassed to have her tail handled and measured by a Boy. Bright Heart used a tape measure to get the width of the Pig's tail. Then with great difficulty measure how far her tail would extend while in its usual curled state. As he measured he could not help to put one paw against the Female's Butt. Treat Heart giggled once again while Bright Heart blushed. It was a sight he would never forget! It was also a sight someone else would not forget. From a nearby bush a gasp and "wow" was heard. Treat Heart laughed good naturedly. "I guess my not so secret admirer is spying on us again!" Grumpy just shook his head. "I just don't see what Beastly finds nice about a Pig's hind quarters!" "Some Boys know a good one when they see one" said Treat Heart proudly as she wiggled her Buttocks.

Soon the Pig would have something else to be proud of. Grumpy and Bright Heart too. The Boys had begun to take pride in their joint creation. Together they came up with ideas to make the Go Cart one of a kind. The Rumble Seat could be closed and opened with the latch on it. There was also a safety lever in case the seat needed to opened from inside its trunk. Another lever allowed it to be opened or closed by the driver. The chain to drive the Go Cart's rear wheels had several cogs. The cogs made the Go Cart a five geared machine. A lever on small console to the right of the driver's right hand hoof shifted the Gears. "It has a Sequential Gear Shift" said Bright Heart proudly. "Now you can slam Gears like a Hot Rod driver" Grumpy told Treat Heart. Treat Heart was so impressed she rubbed her snout on Grumpy's nose. "Yuck, no kissing the mechanic" sputtered Grumpy.

Bright Heart then showed off the seat's features. The padded seat was molded to conform to the shape of Treat Heart's Butt Cheeks. There was a recess to tuck her Tail into. A four point safety harness was ready to keep the driver safely in the seat. Treat Heart jumped in and harnessed herself into the seat. She wiggled her backside as she tried out the steering wheel. She put her foot hooves into the pedal holsters. Treat Heart squealed as she began to pedal. The Go Cart literally pealed out. Treat Heart shifted through all five gears. Then back down as she braked to a halt just short of a certain bush. Behind the bush Beastly's eyes had gone large. He had let out a huge sigh of relief as he realized he was not about to be run over.

Treat Heart unleashed the harness and leapt out of the Go Cart. She grabbed Grumpy and gave him a huge hug. Bright Heart backed away. It was too late. He gasped for breath as he got a crushing Care Hug from Treat Heart. Then Treat Heart glanced at the rear view mirror. "Thanks Boys" she said out loud to Grumpy and Bright Heart. She had spotted Beastly sneaking up behind the Go Cart. "Shh" she whispered. "I think a bad Boar is about to make a mistake."

As Beastly had snuck closer he tried to find another hiding place. When it looked as if the Bear, Raccoon, and Pig weren't looking Beastly dove into the Rumble Seat. He crouched down as low as he could go. Treat Heart quietly moved to the rear of the Go Cart and slammed the Rumble Seat door cover shut. Beastly was now trapped within the seat's trunk. Grumpy and Bright Heart laughed as a muffled "hey" could be heard from the now hidden seat. Treat Heart giggled as she buckled herself back into her Go Cart. There was a broad smile on her snout as she released the parking brake. She grunted with pleasure as she put her hand hoof on the Gear Shift. "Bye Boys" yelled the Pig as she set her Cart in motion.

"Just look at that Girl go" said Bright Heart as Treat Heart took off in her new toy. Treat Heart found the steering to be tight yet smooth. The Go Cart gears were easy to shift up or down. The steering wheel and gear shift fit her hand hooves perfectly. Treat Heart waited until she was really moving fast before she used the lever to open the Rumble Seat from the driver's seat. As the top popped open Beastly was momentarily blinded by the light. As he peered out he suddenly saw trees and boulders receding away. Then he nearly passed out as he turned his head toward the front of the Go Cart. "I think I am going to be car sick" he moaned to himself. Instinctively he grabbed the seat belt and buckled himself in.

Beastly felt the Go Cart skid around a sharp turn. "Ah" he yelled in fright. Meanwhile other Bears and Cousins heard Grumpy and Bright Heart yelling about something. As the Go Cart streaked past them they pointed in awe and admiration. "Look at that Pig go" yelled Harmony. "She is really hoofing it" said Share. True Heart put a paw on Grumpy's and Bright Heart's shoulders. "Well done Boys" said True Heart. "Where did you get a siren for the Go Cart?" "Beastly supplied it" said Grumpy who was actually smiling. As the Go Cart streaked by again True Heart saw and heard Beastly. "Oh my, that poor bad Boar. I hope he doesn't die of fright!"

Treat Heart began to slow down. "How are you doing back there" she yelled back to Beastly. "Are you buckled in?" "Yeah, I am buckled in" yelled Beastly in a shaky voice. "You drive like a wild Pig!" Treat Heart grinned from Pig ear to Pig ear. "Good, now hang on for some more fun!" Once again Treat Heart got the Go Cart up to a fast clip. As she whizzed by Hugs and Tugs the Cubs watched in envy. "Wow, that Go Cart is really fast" said Tugs. "Wow, Beastly does sound like a siren" said Hugs. Grumpy turned to Bright Heart. "Who knew watching Treat Heart drive could be so entertaining! Want a doughnut?" "Thanks" said Bright Heart as he grabbed a snack.

Bears and Cousins watched to see what would happen next. Beastly finally went silent. The Go Cart skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust. Treat Heart unbuckled herself and got out. Beastly unbuckled himself and shakily crawled out of the Rumble Seat. "I'm alive" he yelled. Then he looked at Treat Heart. "As soon as I get done shaking can you take me for another ride?" For the next hour Bears and Cousins watched as Treat Heart gave Beastly the ride of his life. True Heart shook her head in wonder. Then she gave a Care Hug to Bright Heart and Grumpy. "Well done Boys, you are no longer grounded. You have made your Piggy Step Sister very happy. I also think your creation may have scared the badness out of Beastly. While screaming I think he hit higher notes than Harmony ever has."

"At least Beastly's screams were more entertaining than Harmony's singing" giggled Laugh a Lot. "Hey" said Harmony. Then she watched the Go Cart skid to a stop once more. Beastly staggered away from the Go Cart. "How was my driving" Harmony heard Treat Heart ask the Boar. Harmony and the others laughed as Beastly said "you drive that thing just like Shreeky before crash landing her Broom!" "Are you through spying on me" asked Treat Heart. "Heck no" said Beastly. "You may drive like Witch but you sure are cuter than one!" Then he blushed as he realized just what he had blurted out. As the others laughed Treat Heart grinned. "You are the type of back seat driver this Piggy likes. Want to ride again sometime soon?"

"I only want a ride like that once in a Blue Moon" said Beastly. "Then you are in luck" said Good Luck Bear. "There is a Blue Moon next Tuesday night. Maybe Treat Heart can drive so badly you will faint!" "Oh, if so I can revive you with mouth to snout resuscitation" said Treat Heart happily. "Ah" yelled Beastly as he fled down the road. His legs were still wobbly making it hard for him to run. "Wow, look at Beastly trying to run" said Hugs. "Maybe he needs a Go Cart!"


End file.
